


just know you're not alone

by atleastithinkido



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bullying, Holding Hands, Homophobia, M/M, johndave is pre-established, take this away i dont want to look at it anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atleastithinkido/pseuds/atleastithinkido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave faces comments like this every day - on his shades, on his bro, on his boyfriend. They're normal now. They've stopped surprising him.</p><p>Doesn't mean they've stopped hurting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just know you're not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written in like fifteen minutes and unbeta'd - you've been warned.
> 
> what is plot and story flow

"Hey, Dave. I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What do you want?" you ask, your tone guarded. It's not so much of a question as a statement, of an acceptance. 

Derek smirks at you, slowly lighting a cigarette. "How come you always wear those sunglasses?" Behind him, three, no, four more people come into view. His cronies. 

"Because I feel like it." It's a dismissal. You slowly back up towards the hallway, knowing full well that he will not take it as an answer.

"I don't think so, freak. You know what I think?" He's closing in on you, forcing you back into a corner. You feel your back touch cold brick, and you know he's got you cornered.

"I think it's to hide your gay face from the rest of the world. You're so ugly, you've gotta hide it from everyone."You're used to people like him. It doesn't hurt. 

What happens next, of course, does.

His fist slams your face back into the wall, his knee flying up into your stomach. You collapse because it's all you can do, curling up in on yourself. You will yourself to stop trembling, force your breathing to because even. 

Derek takes a long drag from his cigarette before slowly, lazily, dropping it onto your arm. You flinch and let out a low hiss as the burning paper comes in contact with your skin.

"Oh, did that hurt? Gonna run home to mommy now?" He smiles cruelly. "Oh, wait. I forgot. You don't have a mommy. All you have is a gay-ass pathetic excuse of a brother." 

 _That's it._ "Leave my bro out of this," you say, your voice low and threatening.

"Oh, look, he's getting angry!" He looks back at his friends, his face one of cruel amusement. "We've unfrozen the ice queen!"

You want to throw yourself at him, beat him up like you know you can, but there are too many of them and you're already on the ground, already at a disadvantage. He kicks you, and the pain is blinding. You curl up in on yourself again, the white-hot pain in your stomach winning the war against your need to not show weakness, not give them anything to grab on to.

 _Dave_.

The sudden pressure on your hand is like a whisper of your name in the dark.

"Leave him _alone_ , Derek!" John glares. You lift yourself to a standing position, using his hand to steady you. 

"Oh, look. The little faggot brought his faggot boyfriend. What are you going to do about it, nerd? Go crying home to daddy?" Derek says.

You can feel the anger rise up in your chest again, but the pressure on your hand grounds you. "Don't," John whispers. "It's fine." He raises his voice. "We don't want to fight." And then he walks foreword and the group somehow parts, for some reason opening a pathway for a gay boy and his bloodied boyfriend.

"This isn't over, Egbert! You're still a faggot!" Derek shouts, but the words seem  pathetic, childish. Rubber bands to John's titanium shields. 

Once the group is a safe distance away, you turn toward John. "Thanks," you mumble.

"Thats what boyfriends do, right?" His hand finds yours again and your fingers relax into his, a quiet reassurance that you do not have to fight alone.

 


End file.
